Angel Wings
by NatallieRose
Summary: Bella is a little angel thing and all of them get assigned to a human. Well, Bella's person is Edward. They become great friends. What happens when those friends are afraid of their feelings for each other? It isn't exactly "forbidden" is it?
1. Bella's Boring Life

Angel Wings Angel Wings

By: Halokat

**Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer for all chapters. I do not own Twilight!**

A/N: My original summary is crap, so this is to make up for it. /Bella is a pixie/angel thing. (BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE BECAUSE I'M WRITING ABOUT PIXIES, LET ME EXPLAIN!!) Imagine her like the size of Tinkerbell. In this world, everyone eventually gets their own little pixie. They can't choose which one though. The pixies are assigned to their people. We aren't their masters, bosses, or anything like that. If you're a good enough person, you can end up being best friends. Unless the pixie is a slinky slut that no one likes to talk to. You're probably wondering how Edward comes into this. Well, if you haven't guessed already, Bella gets assigned to Edward. I don't really know how to explain what goes on from there. So please R&R . Tell me if I should go on because I think it will get better. But please, no flames. I get kind of pissy when people leave flames. Well, you've probably just gone on to the story by now so if you haven't, I'll give you the pleasure of doing so……….

(this is in ThirdPersonPOV for the beginning)

Bella was sitting in the grass, waiting in line to be assigned to her person today. The line went in alphabetical order, so she's obviously near the end. That's why it's taking so long. _I swear, they need to get a new person to read off the names. This guy has been doing it for 50 years!! He can just barely make out what the book says even when it's in BIG PRINT. You should see this guy. He's leaning over to look at the name of the person for whichever pixie is up there, and his face is probably 2 centimeters away from the page!!_

While Bella was rambling on in her head, she barely noticed that it was her turn to go up. The pixie that had just went up there, walked to the spacing Bella.

"Hey, you might wanna go up there or this is gonna take double the time of what it usually does." Angela, her best friend, whispered to her.

"Oh! Thanks Angie. I was zoned again." She said sheepishly. Bella walked to the old man and stood in front of the pedestal. He looked up at her through his glasses and said,

"Isabella Marie Swan." _I honestly don't know how he knows our full names._

He looked back down at the book and licked his finger to turn a couple pages. _On second thought, maybe they shouldn't get another person to do this. I mean, who knows what kind of germs and other disgustings are on that tongue that goes onto the pages. UGH!_

The man stopped on a page and looked back up at Bella. "Miss Swan." _Oh, yeah, forgot to tell ya that we also have to take this stupid oath thing. _"Do you promise to stay with your person and be with them in their time of need? To be kind and help them with whatever happens in their lives?" The old man droned on and on with these kind of questions until he finally stopped and Bella said dully,

"I promise to take these responsibilities and respect them fully." This was so boring for everyone because they had to learn that one phrase since they were 4 years old. All of the pixies grow up and stop at a certain age. No one knows what age it will be. One year they just stop growing. They can't die easily either although they can have pain.

The man said, "Okay then, your person is a boy, Edward Cullen." That's really all he needed to say because then, you get a picture of them and their address on the back.

Bella took it and rushed off to the meadow, where Angela went, without looking at the picture. They promised each other that they would look together at their people first.

She finally got there and found Angie on a boulder near a tree, in the shade. This place was huge, because it is for the size of humans and they were tiny pixies. Bella was about 3 1/2 inches tall and 1 inch around. (half the size of a Barbie doll) Angela is 3 inches tall and 1 inch around.

The waterfalls in this meadow are beautiful and the two girls found it when they were little. They decided to go there for all sorts of things. They've never seen anybody else here. It's pretty much just their meadow.

"Hey, Bella!" Angela called to her.

"Hi, Ange." Bella said when she finally sat next to her on the rock. "So, on three we look together at the pictures.

"OK."

"One…two…three!" They flipped their pictures and looked. "Wow…Angela? Were we supposed to get Greek gods? Cause this sure doesn't look like a normal person. He would make Adonis jealous." Bella said.

Ange laughed and agreed. Then said, "My person is a girl. Her name is Rosalie Hale. She's really pretty too. Almost as pretty as you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Angela. Well, I got to go pack for leaving tomorrow. I'll see you on the flight there."

"Kay, bye!"

Bella didn't want to waist time running so she just flew as fast as she could without running into another tree. She did that last week and wasn't to happy with what went down.

She soon got home and ran to her room. Bella packed everything that she would need for leaving and probably not coming back. Saying bye to her parents didn't matter because they are with their humans still. She had the house to herself, as did most only childs. Before going to bed, she looked in the mirror.

_Honestly, I don't see what Angela keeps calling "beautiful" about me. I mean, sure I'm cute. But, all pixies are pretty in their own way. This human thing may be difficult because I have a guy. And then again, it could be easier than a girl sometimes. Ugh! I'll just have to wait and see._

**Was it good? It gets better. R&R and tell me what you think. Once again, please no flames. I get pissy when you put flames in the reviews.****It's nice to know that people LIKE your story. Saying you don't like my story does not boost my ego. More (nice) reviews, another chapter. In the next chapter, she goes to Forks, Washington and meets Edward. I should have it up soon after I get some comments. ******

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Halokat**_


	2. Meeting Edward BPOV

**Chapter 2.**

**What the heck you guys! TWO reviews!! I'm so sad now. ******

**So, I forgot to mention that this story is ALL HUMAN. And now, I'm giving cookies to the TWO people that were nice enough to review.**

**Samantha-Paige-Cullen**

**glitterP**

**I really expected to be bombarded with comments, but I guess that's what you get for putting your stories on fanlib too and letting them trick you into thinking you are an awesome writer. They leave you like, 20 comments on your ONE story telling you that it is sooo good. (Hint Hint) I really like all you people's stories on here and leave you comments! Why I'm so nice, I don't know? Maybe it has to do with the fact that I like encouraging you guys to write more because your stories are so good… That might be it… anyway, on to the story…**

BPOV

I woke up to Angela jumping on my bed and squealing. The thing that surprised me is that she rarely does that kind of thing. She's like me, not a morning person.

"BELLA, BELLA! GET UP!! WE'RE GOING TO OUR PEOPLE TODAY!"

Yeah, she might be excited, but when you're getting a _guy, _not so exciting. Well, I should look at the bright side of this. The bad people or just annoying people, don't have their chance of getting one of us. So this "Edward Cullen" guy shouldn't be too bad, right?

"Ok, Angela! I'm up, I'm up!"

--At the train station

Ange looked around and said, "I'm going to Forks, Washington. What about you?"

I looked at the back of my picture.

"EDWARD CULLEN

7598 JACKSON ST.

FORKS WASHINGTON"

"I'm going there too." I said, a little surprised myself. That is a big coincidence. "Hey, now we don't have to say bye for the last time. We can still see each other."

She got a huge grin on her face and right then, my train pulled up.

"I have to go Angie. I'll see you... sometime. Bye." I said.

She hugged me and said, "OK. I'll miss you. Bye, Bells."

I jumped onto the big, human size train. (Do you honestly expect me to just walk onto it? It's so high up.)

I flew up to one of the seats and sat down on the windowsill. I put my bags next to me and got out my ipod.

Just in case you were wondering, no, it is not always weird to a human to see us around. They know about our kind and most of them have one of us too.

One of my favorite songs came on. Comatose- by Skillet. I love this song, I just wish I had someone to feel this way about.

On the way to Forks, I listened to a lot of Skillet's songs and we finally got there. The train stopped and I just flew out the window instead of bothering with going through the door with all the sweaty people. Talk about gross. Ewww.

I definitely had to fly my way around here because there are sooo many people at this train station. My bags weren't that heavy, so I could deal. Flying is actually pretty fun. Good thing too because I have to fly all the way to Edward's house cause he didn't come to get me. That is because, these people don't know when we're coming to them.

I finally got to a part of town that didn't have so many people in it, but I still wanted to fly. Its faster that way.

"Jackson st, Jackson st, Jackson s- found it!" I yelled excitedly.

"Ok, Bella. Now you need to find a house with 7598. 7595, 7597,759 8!!"

I flew to the door and saw a silver Volvo in the driveway. _Come on Bella! You can do this, you can do this! Just ring the doorbell cause he obviously can't hear it if you knock._

I took my own advice and rung the doorbell.

Why in the world am I so nervous? I'll just look at the picture again.

So I took one last glance at the god's picture and shoved it back in my bag. Then, the door opened and the most beautiful man I've ever seen, walked out. That picture does not do him justice!

Before he had a chance to say anything, I went right in front of his face so he could see me.

"What the-

"Hi! I'm Isabella Swan. But call me Bella."

He looked stumped. "You've heard of us before right? All the non annoying people get one assigned to them."

"Yeah, I've actually seen some of you guys before. My sister Alice has one. What does this have to do with me though?"

He had an amazing, velvety voice. Then I remembered that he asked me a question.

"What does it have to do with you? Well, you just got yours. Me."

He just stared.

"Uh, can I come in? You're Edward right?"

"Yeah" He said as he moved away from the door so I could get through. Not that I couldn't get in anyway, I'm tiny.

I heard the door shut and he said, "Is it a bad thing that I don't have clothes for you?"

I set my bags on the coffee table and replied, "Nope. I brought my own."

He nodded and we were both silent. It was then, that I noticed his eyes. They were an emerald green and very mesmerizing.

Edward finally spoke up. "So I guess we should just sit and talk?"

"Sure." I had no idea this would be so awkward. He headed to the kitchen and sat on a stool. I sat on the counter top so that he could see me better.

We started to talk about our lives and things like that. By the time we were done it was 6:30 pm. It turns out; Edward's a pretty good guy. Funny, smart (thank God!), doesn't have a girlfriend. Has a sister and a brother. Alice and Emmett. From what I can tell, we should get along just fine.

"Bella, I've been thinking about where you'll sleep and I just got the perfect idea. This house used to be my parents house that we all lived in as kids. So that means that in the closet, Alice's dollhouse should still be in there. I swear it is the biggest dollhouse I 've ever seen. I know that it has actual tiny furniture in there and a bed. I only know that because she made me play dolls with her a lot. Ugh!"

He led me to his big room and told me to stay there while he gets it.

He came back with a very nice looking dollhouse and set it under his window so that I had the perfect view of his room. I really wanted to go in and see it, so I went over and opened the little door. This was bigger than my parent's house! And sure enough, it had a bedroom on the top floor with a dresser and a big bed that was actually comfy and not just plastic. It even had a big living room with a couch and everything!

"Do you like it?"

I came out and looked at Edward. "Yes, I like it very much." And I went downstairs to get my things.

Later that night, I had everything in my new house and I started to get hungry.

Edward was watching TV on his bed when I went and sat on him. Of course he could barely feel it because I was so tiny.

"Hey, Edward. I'm done and I was wondering..."

"Hmm?"

"Well... I'm really hungry"

He laughed and said, "So am I. I'll make something for us."

Right then he sat up and I fell off and onto the bed. "Oooff!"

He looked at me then. "Oops. Sorry." He said sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes and slid down the banister to the kitchen.

Edward made me a salad and himself a sandwich.

The salad only consisted of a few peaces of lettuce, a couple baby carrots, and some little chopped up chunks of tomatoes. I can't eat as much as humans.

When we were done, I was really tired so we both went upstairs and Edward plopped onto his bed and I went into my little house. Not so little to me. I soon fell to sleep and I had a dream.

_I was in my meadow back home and I was sitting in the bright green grass. Suddenly, Edward came from the trees and over to me. I was standing, but my question was: why am I seeing things so high up while I'm standing? _

_Edward stood in front of me and he was only about 6 inches taller than me. Then he leaned down and kissed me. That's when I woke up_

**Was it good? I want to know. RxR please. Tell me what you think of it. Can I get at LEAST 2 more reviews? That's not much at all people! No reviews, No chapter3. **

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Halokat**_


	3. The Last AN

**So…I know I haven't updated any of my stories in way too long and I just honestly can't find time to do it anymore. I still love my stories though and my friend knows that. Therefore, I'm giving her free rain to finish writing any one of them that she wants to. She has an account on FanFiction and her pen name is NoellaHenry. Noella's one of my best friends and knows what she's doing and where I wanted my stories to go, so they shouldn't have too much of a difference. Although, she probably won't begin to add onto one until she finishes her story first because she knows she won't be organized enough to write both stories at the same time. Also, just so that you guys trust her a little more with my stories, I've agreed to be her beta when she starts one up. So I'll fix it if she screws something up.**

**I'm sorry for the ungodly long delay (now hiatus). Hopefully, some of you can still hold out for it and if you don't, that's fine. I'm sure with Noella's writing, she'll get more fans for the stories.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and put it on alert. I really loved all the feedback I got from you guys. Go check out NoellaHenry's story, Come What May, if you want to. She told me what happens and trust me, its going to be an amazing story! Go to her account and she should have her side of what's going on with the story stuff.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for being…well…yeah, I was a bitch for that waiting thing. So sorry. =)**

**-NatallieRose**


End file.
